


Fascination (But Gay)

by vocal_fries



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: DS9 S3E10 "Fascination", F/F, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_fries/pseuds/vocal_fries
Summary: A very silly PWP about what the Bajoran Gratitude Festival might have been like if Lwaxana's Zanthi fever had had less heterosexual ramifications.
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko/Bareil Antos, Garak/Kai Winn (implied), Jadzia Dax/Leeta, Julian Bashir/Quark, Kira Nerys/Keiko O'Brien
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49





	Fascination (But Gay)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had a bunch of dumbass ideas that didn't fit into the canon compliant-ish main series I'm writing. That version is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393973). So, two "Fascination" fics! Absurd. Enjoy?
> 
> I looked up the tags, and some of these pairs are extreeemely rare. Maybe for a reason? Maybe not! Either way, they're here and they're gross ;)

“That concludes our tour of the station,” Benjamin Sisko announced. “Peldor joi, and enjoy the festival.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Lwaxana Troi said, smiling graciously. As she glided away, she grimaced slightly, holding more tightly to Odo’s arm.

“Yes, thank you, Emissary,” Kai Winn said, glancing distractedly over her shoulder. “I had my doubts about leaving the planet to spend part of the festival here on DS9, but I believe it’s important to be present for our Bajoran community here on the station. A worthwhile trip indeed.” She glanced behind her again, clearly impatient to leave.

“Safe travels home, eminence,” Sisko said, watching her walk hurriedly away.  _ Leave it to the Kai to be demanding and then act inconvenienced, _ he complained mentally.  _ The woman is a headache — literally. _

Sisko rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. He was surprised when he felt hands on his own.

“Let me do that, emissary,” a low voice said.

Sisko turned, surprised, and found himself staring straight into the eyes of Vedek Bareil. A bolt of electricity ran through him.

“Bareil,” he said softly.

“Call me Antos, emissary,” Bareil whispered, hands reaching up to caress Sisko’s temples.

“Antos,” Sisko repeated, tingling at the touch.

Bareil smiled, his whole face lighting up. “Emissary, would you join me- to pray?”

Sisko nodded, breathless. He followed Bareil into the Bajoran temple. Antos led him to a private prayer room he’d never seen before, closing the door behind them.

Bareil touched his chest gently. “I- I want to worship you.” He searched Sisko’s eyes. “Please?”

Sisko nodded, unsure what to expect.

Antos quickly arranged meditation mats and prayer pillows, then turned back to Sisko. Carefully, so carefully, Bareil undressed Sisko.

“You should be nude, too,” Sisko said when he was naked.

“As you wish,” Antos said, quickly divesting himself of his clothing.

Bareil gestured at the mats and pillows, and Sisko let the Bajoran guide him into a prone position. Antos slowly ran his hands from Sisko’s neck all the way down to his feet. Sisko sighed, relaxing.

When he felt lips press against his ass, he sighed again, settling his thighs farther apart. Antos kissed and licked at the full flesh of Sisko’s ass for a long moment before finally spreading his cheeks.

Sisko tried to prepare himself, but the sensation was overpowering. He whined as Antos licked his asshole, then cried out when the man’s mouth began suckling at his sensitive flesh.

He let himself surrender to the feeling, floating. It had been so long, and the sound of Antos moaning worshipfully as he licked added to his arousal. He began to press his hips against the pillow beneath them, his cock hard and hungry to be touched.

Eventually, Antos stilled. “Roll over,” he gasped.

Sisko obeyed, settling himself comfortably. He propped his head on one folded arm to watch. Bareil reverently ran his fingers lightly along the length of Sisko’s erection. He traced the flared edge of the glans, and Sisko exhaled sharply.

Looking up at Sisko with worship in his eyes, Antos swallowed Sisko’s cock to the hilt. The human gasped as Antos’s throat struggled around his thick erection. When Bareil finally began to move his head, drool ran from his mouth.

Antos moaned and whimpered, sounding more desperate than Sisko himself. It was intoxicating. Sisko watched, eyes lidded. He loved the way Bareil’s throat twitched and vibrated with the continuous onslaught of needy sounds coming from the man.

Bareil slipped a finger inside Sisko, and he pressed against it with a groan of pleasure. Bareil moaned, and Sisko sighed at the vibrations. He held Bareil’s head still and began to thrust lightly into his mouth. The Vedek looked up at him with incredible gratitude, groaning the word “more” around Sisko’s cock.

Sisko began to fuck Bareil’s throat, the litany of sounds crescendoing along with the tension inside him. The finger pressed deeper, finally touching him just where he wanted.

Sisko felt himself fly off a ledge. The finger inside him and the mouth on his cock were the only things he knew as he pumped his cum down Antos’s throat.

Sisko drifted as his orgasm subsided. He felt Antos press kisses to his thighs, belly, chest. “Emissary,” the Bajoran whispered. “Emissary.”

____________________

Kira Nerys had never looked more beautiful. Keiko O’Brien’s heart raced as she weaved through the crowd on the Promenade to speak to her friend.

“Keiko! Hi! I wasn’t sure you’d be here,” Kira said, wrapping her arms around Keiko and hugging her tightly. As Nerys rubbed her back, Keiko’s body tingled. An ache took hold between her legs.

”I’m so happy to see you,” Keiko said, holding Nerys close. When the woman drew back, Keiko found herself staring. “You look incredible. Stunning,” Keiko blurted, hands still on Kira’s arms.

Kira flushed slightly. “Thank you.”

Keiko felt her control slipping away. “I really missed you,” she said softly, voice strained.

Lwaxana Troi bumped into Nerys. “Sorry, dear!” she called, elbowing someone else out of the way as she followed Odo through the crowd.

Kira pressed a hand against her temple, grimacing. When she looked back at Keiko, the apology died on her lips. “I missed you, too,” Kira whispered, stepping closer to Keiko.

Keiko’s heart leaped when Kira’s fingers touched her face. The crowd around them melted away when Nerys leaned in and kissed Keiko.

Breaking their kiss, Kira panted against Keiko’s lips. “Come with me,” she said, pulling at Keiko’s hand. They hurried through the crowd, greeting acquaintances without stopping. Garak nodded at them cordially as he rushed by, equally hurried.

Nerys led them into an abandoned corner of the Bajoran temple. She pushed Keiko against the wall, kissing along her jaw and down the length of her neck. Keiko moaned as Kira’s fingers found her hard nipples and began to tease them. Wet heat swelled between her legs.

“I want you,” Keiko murmured against Kira’s hair. “God, I want you.”

Kira unbuttoned Keiko’s shirt, pulling one breast free of the fabric. She leaned down and sucked hard at the nipple, squeezing her ass with a free hand. She looked up at Keiko, lipstick smeared around her mouth and across the pale flesh of Keiko’s chest. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Kira hissed. “I want to fuck you right here against this wall.”

“Fuck me,” Keiko whined, “please.”

Instead of answering verbally, Nerys shoved a hand down the front of Keiko’s pants. Skillful fingers slid between the swollen folds of her cunt. Keiko keened, spreading her legs as wide as he could. Kira slipped one finger, then two, inside Keiko, fucking her slowly.

Gasping, Keiko carefully slid her hand inside Kira’s Presider robe, unfastening the closures. The entire robe fell open, exposing Kira from her neck to her feet.

Keiko stared, running fingers lightly up and down Kira’s ribs. She lightly grabbed Kira’s nipples between her fingers and flicked her thumbs over them until they were hard and Kira was trembling. Her mouth watered as she looked at Kira’s huge clitoris. It was ten times bigger than the human clits Keiko had seen — four centimeters long, with the faint outline of a head.

She looked up at Nerys. “I need to touch you.”

Nerys grinned. “Stroke me off,” she whispered, licking a kiss into Keiko’s mouth.

Keiko ran her fingers through Kira’s wet folds to slick them, then grasped her clit. She stroked it, pulling whimpering moans from Kira.

“Fuck yes, Keiko,” Nerys groaned. “Yes.”

Feeling Nerys shudder under her touch undid Keiko. “I’m going to come,” Keiko gasped, grinding against Kira’s hand.

“Come for me,” Kira purred, sucking Keiko’s neck.

Keiko shuddered, clenching around Kira’s fingers. After she rode her orgasm to its conclusion, Keiko slid down the wall to her knees.

Looking up at the Bajoran, she leaned forward and licked Kira’s clit, teasing it. Kira groaned, and Keiko sucked her clit into her mouth.

Keiko watched Kira’s face contort as she sucked her off. Kira held Keiko’s hair, pulling lightly. Keiko felt herself becoming newly aroused. She slid two fingers inside Nerys, hooking them to stroke the backside of her massive clitoris. She rubbed her own clit with her other hand.

Keiko moaned against Kira’s clit. Nerys came hard, thighs trembling as she rolled her hips. Keiko sucked at her, carrying her through it.

When she looked up, Kira was staring down at her affectionately. “We’re not done,” she grinned.

Keiko continued rubbing her clit, sucking Kira’s fluids from her fingers as she stared up at Kira. She grinned back.

____________________

“Ah, Ambassador Troi!” Quark called cheerfully. “I’m so pleased you’ve come to my humble bar.”

Julian Bashir glanced up to see Odo and Lwaxana Troi sweep into the bar.

“Jestral tea, please,” Mrs. Troi requested. She glanced at Julian. “Hello, Doctor. How is someone so handsome sitting alone at a bar during the Gratitude Festival?”

Julian smiled. “Just having a little intermission before I rejoin the revelry.” He gestured at his beverage. “This is tea, too.”

“Great minds!” Lwaxana chirped, then grabbed Odo and her drink and headed for a table. As she walked away, Julian felt the twinge of a headache.

“Quark, get me a-“ Julian realized Quark had disappeared. Looking around in confusion, he spotted the Ferengi walking back to the bar. Julian’s breath caught, and his chest ached with sudden longing. His mouth went dry as he watched the way the light played off Quark’s Bajoran-style earring, the way his suit elegantly framed his compact body.

“Did you need something, Doctor?” Quark asked, rounding the bar. His heavily made-up eyes burned into Julian.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Julian smiled. “Just you.”

Quark stared at him blankly for a moment. “What?”

Julian leaned forward, resting his chin on one hand. “I just need you. And you’re here.” Quark made a skeptical face and began to walk away. Julian panicked, heart constricting painfully. “Wait!”

“Doctor, I have other customers,” Quark said impatiently.

“None of them  _ need _ you,” Julian purred. “Not like I do.” He looked at Quark through his lashes. “God, you’ve got such beautiful lobes. Perfect lobes for oomox. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Quark preened. “Yes, in fact.”

“They’re so  _ big. _ And symmetrical. I bet they’re awfully sensitive,” Julian said, biting his lip flirtatiously. He ran a finger along the rim of his tea cup. “Did I ever tell you I received massage training in medical school?”

Quark looked skeptical but intrigued. “No, I don’t believe you have.”

Julian grinned. “I’m very good with my hands.” He glanced around. “What if you take a little break and let me demonstrate?”

Quark glanced around, trying to follow Julian’s gaze, then leaned against the bar to speak more quietly. “Where’s this coming from?”

Julian reached out and grasped Quark’s hand. “My heart, darling. I want to make you feel good.” The doubt in Quark’s eyes seemed to melt away when Julian traced a finger along the shell of Quark’s ear.

Quark glanced around, snagging the first waiter he saw. Then he gestured for Julian to follow him into his office and closed the door.

“I’ve never let a man perform oomox before,” Quark said, looking uncertain. “Or a human.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Julian said, sitting on a chair. He patted his thighs softly. “Come sit.”

Quark hesitated, then sat on his lap, facing away from Julian. The human’s heart swelled, and he suppressed the urge to hold Quark tightly to his chest.

Julian gently removed the Bajoran earring, then grasped Quark’s lobes. As he began to massage, Quark’s breath caught. Julian squeezed lightly, and Quark exhaled deeply, body sagging against Julian’s chest and belly.

Quark’s relaxed, trusting posture warmed Julian’s heart. He teased and massaged attentively, noting every beautiful gasp, moan, whine, and sigh he earned from Quark so he could reproduce his favorite movements.

Julian was rock hard inside his trousers, impossibly turned on by the pleasure he was giving Quark.

“Can you orgasm from this?” he whispered against one of Quark’s ears after a while.

The Ferengi squirmed on his lap. “Sometimes,” he panted. “But it’s difficult. Maybe we-“ he stopped himself.

“What?” Julian whispered.

Quark hesitated for a long moment before proceeding. “Ferengi males sometimes twine our penises together for pleasure. When we perform self-oomox, I mean. With friends. It makes it easier to reach climax.”

“Turn around,” Julian said, heat blazing between his thighs. Quark stood, then seated himself straddling Julian, who unfastened his uniform pants. Quark unzipped a hidden opening in the crotch of his pants. Stroking Quark’s lobes, Julian nodded at him encouragingly, gesturing at his lap. “Pull it out.”

Quark slowly reached inside Julian’s pants. When his hand closed around Julian’s cock, the human gasped. Quark looked closely at Julian’s erection before reaching inside his own trousers to pull out a long, gelatinous, ribbon-like penis. Julian breathed heavily as Quark wrapped his long length around Julian’s cock. It clung to his skin deliciously, slick and sticky at once.

As Julian continued to massage Quark’s lobes, the Ferengi touched himself. He sometimes slid his hands over his penis, sometimes gripped it and slid it against Julian’s erection. Julian had never experienced anything like it, and the sensations drove him wild. He rolled his hips, chasing more of that sticky slide.

On his lap, Quark had closed his eyes. His mouth was open, and he whimpered and moaned with helpless pleasure.

“Fuck,” Quark whispered, body tense. “Fuck fuckfuckfu-“ He screamed wordlessly, then, and a thick liquid oozed from every pore of his penis.

Julian thrashed in Quark’s grip, coming hard. “I love you so much,” he gasped, forehead against Quark’s shoulder.

“Wait, what?” Quark’s voice was panicky. “You love me?”

Julian wrapped his arms around Quark, kissing his neck. “Of course I love you.”

____________________

“It was wonderful meeting you,” Captain Kathryn Janeway said, shaking Jadzia Dax’s hand warmly. “But I need to call it a night. We leave at 0600.”

Jadzia pouted, leaning close. “I can’t convince you to stay a little longer?” She brushed her lips across Kathryn’s ear. “Or to take me back to your quarters? We can celebrate your new ship.”

Janeway smiled at her regretfully. “I’m sorry. It’s a very tempting offer, I assure you.” She leaned in and kissed Jadzia softly. Jadzia felt liquid heat between her legs, and she almost whined when Kathryn stood to leave. “Next time I’m in the sector, let’s have dinner?”

Jadzia nodded forlornly, then watched the woman disappear into the crowd. She sighed, disappointed. She turned, and a passing couple jostled her.

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” Odo said apologetically, being pulled along by Lwaxana Troi. Jadzia shrugged, trying to smile reassuringly at him.

_ All turned on and no one to go home with, _ she thought,  _ and now I have a headache? _

Jadzia rubbed her head, frustrated, and decided to go to Quark’s for a while to regroup. She’d seen Julian there earlier, talking intently to Quark, and teasing him almost always made her feel better. When she looked up, she stopped dead in her tracks. A beautiful Bajoran woman with short, dark was staring at her, mouth agape.

Jadzia walked up to her, thoughts of Kathryn Janeway and Julian Bashir evaporating. She stopped inches from the woman’s face. “Peldor joi,” she whispered in the woman’s ear. “I’m Jadzia, and I want to fuck you.”

The woman took half a step into Jadzia’s space, pressing her hip to Dax’s pubic bone. “I’m Leeta,” she said against Jadzia’s ear, “and I think that’s enough small talk.” Leeta grasped Jadzia’s hand and led her out of the crowd to the turbolift.

Inside the turbolift, Jadzia grabbed Leeta, kissing her and groping her ass. Leeta moaned, pushing her hips urgently against Dax.

Inside Leeta’s quarters, Jadzia pinned her against the wall. “God, you have such a gorgeous body,” she growled. “Tell me how you like to be touched.”

Leeta arched against her, panting. “Rough. Throw me around. Bite me, pinch my nipples,” she gasped, “pull my hair. Choke me, spank me.”

Jadzia slid a hand flat against Leeta’s head, grasping a handful of hair. She pulled slowly, licking the shell of the Bajoran’s ear. “And how will I know if you need to stop?” she whispered.

“I’ll say ‘class T warship,’” Leeta gasped.

“Good,” Jadzia said, then bit the slope of Leeta’s shoulder. The woman cried out, hands clutching at Jadzia’s purple dress. Jadzia reached inside Leeta’s dress and pulled her breasts out. Still pulling her hair, Jadzia licked down the side of Leeta’s neck, then buried her face between her soft breasts.

She sucked one nipple into her mouth. Leeta sighed above her. With her free hand, Jadzia twisted Leeta’s other nipple, earning a whine. She bit the hard nipple between her teeth and was rewarded with a squeal.

“Yes,” Leeta gasped. “Fuck yes.”

Jadzia guided Leeta to the bedroom, kissing and groping her roughly. She shoved Leeta face down onto the bed and pulled her dress up around her hips. She slapped her ass, and Leeta gasped, squirming. Jadzia spanked her again, and Leeta’s hips rolled.

Jadzia grabbed the flesh of Leeta’s ass roughly, spreading her open. Leeta’s cunt was swollen. “Look how fucking bad you want me.”

Leeta mewled.

“Tell me how much you want me to fuck you,” Jadzia growled.

“I’m so fucking wet for you,” Leeta gasped. “I want you to fuck me til I scream.”

“How?” Jadzia demanded, fingers creeping up the inside of Leeta’s thigh.

Leeta shuddered, pressing her hips against the bed. “I want you to use me how you like. Use me to make yourself cum,” she breathed. “Then fuck me with your fingers. I want to cum on your fingers.”

Jadzia grinned. “I’m so happy to have met you, Leeta.” She rolled the woman over and mounted her, slotting their thighs together. The feeling of their wetness pressing together made Jadzia moan as she began to grind on Leeta’s cunt and her big clit.

Leaning over the shorter woman, Jadzia propped one hand next to her head and placed the other around her throat. Leeta’s eyes widened, then went lazy and lidded.

“Choke me,” she whispered.

Jadzia obliged, pressing lightly. “If you need me to stop, slap my hand or arm three times.” She demonstrated, and Leeta nodded. Jadzia grinned, tightening her grip. “Good.”

Leeta stared up rapturously as Jadzia ground her hips, moaning and crying out as she pursued her pleasure. Jadzia shifted, pressing the woman’s huge clit to her own. Her hips and thighs flexed, waves of pleasure beginning to roll through her.

Jadzia gasped, hips moving frantically. Finally, with a desperate shout of joy, she came, soaking Leeta with ejaculate. The Bajoran jerked under her, eyes rolling. Jadzia felt drunk, watching this gorgeous woman come from being used by her.

Jadzia collapsed next to Leeta, kissing her neck and shoulder and chest. As her breathing evened out, she began to suck on one of Leeta’s nipples.

When Leeta started to whimper again, Jadzia slipped her fingers inside her.

“I already came,” Leeta panted softly. “You don’t have to.”

Jadzia looked at her, letting her nipple fall from between her teeth. “What if I want to?”

Leeta grinned. “Then I’d say please, please fuck me again.”

Jadzia grinned back. “And if I want you to fuck me at the same time?”

Leeta giggled, shifting and pressing two fingers inside Jadzia, who sighed deeply. “Then I guess we’re going to be good friends, Jadzia.”

____________________

The next morning, as Jadzia left Leeta’s quarters, she saw Kai Winn emerging from other civilian quarters down the hall. When the Kai saw Jadzia, she blushed, hurrying away.

Jadzia stopped outside the door the Kai had exited and pressed the chime.

When Garak answered the door, Jadzia bit her lip in an unsuccessful bid to stop herself from smiling.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Garak asked, face serene.

“I was just wondering if you were heading back to the festival,” Jadzia improvised.

Garak raised a brow ridge. “I was never there. Bajoran religious festivals hold little interest for me. I only stayed open long enough for Commander Sisko to lead a tour of dignitaries through the Promenade, including a stop at my shop.”

Jadzia raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Like who?”

Garak shrugged. “Ambassadors, mostly, and a few Bajoran officials. Why do you ask?”

Jadzia shrugged. “No reason. Well, I’ll see you soon, Garak.”

“Of course, dear,” Garak said, turning around to go back inside. The back of his hair was a mess, and Jadzia glimpsed two empty wine glasses on his table. She giggled as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Quark's penis is inspired by a slug penis I saw in a nature film once ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
